SAINW: The Future Is Coming! Part 1 Chapter 1
by PurpleQueen1993
Summary: The alternate Shredder is back! And he's back for revenge! Can the turtles stop him before he plans to domoniate the world! Rated M just in case! First Fanfic!


Chapter 15:

_In the near future..._

It was dark. The evening was cold and lightless. There was not a sound to be heard or a sight to be seen. Nothing but pure darkness.

But not the type of scary darkness that everyone had lived in fear for so long.

It had been months since the Shredder and his army of evil have been taken out. Since then, everything has change. People were free. Nations weren't enemies but friends. Nothing was sorrow but happiness. All was well to see the light of a new day.

But how long will it last?

Somewhere off where the final battle with Shredder was, it was left alone to be destroyed by builders. Beneath the rubbers of broken concrete, glass and soot, something was lurking out. Within the second, the ground pile of mess began to shake. Suddenly, a gray and black metal suit dispearse from the pile and onto its feet.

Shredder looked around. Mountians of Karaibots laid around destroyed and torn apart in pieces. Hun and Stockman were crushed flat dead. Off in another corner, laid his precious daughter, Karai, lying down dead, drenched in her own crimson blood.

The Shredder roared. _My Kingdom! Everything that I've worked for...gone...destroyed. Who would of done something as foolish to face the Shredder?_ He gazed over the battle scene once more. Only to find remaining pieces of Donatello's battle suit that was destroyed with the drilling machine along with most of his armor and almost his life.

Shredder growled as his eyes narrowed. How can he? The most pacafist and calm turtle of the team; one who rarely fight as oppose to helping out whenever he can, can manage to take out his entire kingdom alone?

_Donatello __**WILL **__pay for this!_ He thought as his mind receeded back to the previous events. Just as he was knocked into unconciousness, he witness something unusal. It was strange that Donatello had vanished from thin air. If that wasn't the Donatello he expected to come back after thirty years than who was he? Maybe he was from a different deminsion.

He smirked, a plan already forming in his head. Of course. If there was another set of turtles from that deminsion then there had to be another Shredder. One whom which could be some sort of ally to carrying out his plan. A plan that will speed up his revoulation, get his revenge and back on top once and for all!

Now...to contact this "Shredder"...

**SAINW**

**Thirty years eariler. Present Day 2003, New York, New York. Foot clan building:**

Oroku Saki kneeled at his table with a cup of hot tea steaming besides him; but Saki wasn't thinking about the hot green tea waiting to be injested. His mind floated back to the previous schemes that he had planned.; plans to conquer not only Earth but the entire universes and deminisons beyond. Most would of worked if those darn turtles haven't stopped him.

And he wasn't going to sit here any longer coming up with 'brilliant' plans that seem stoppable. _I must find a better way to win or else risk everything to those amphibians._ He thought, slamming his fist onto the wooden surface. He needed an idea; a stragety. Something that would guarantee him victory. He closed his eyes and focused on meditation.

Suddenly, a dark mist began to fill the room. Saki open his eyes to see nothing but blackness. Were the foot being attacked? He turns to reach for the button on his desk; but it wasn't there. Matter of fact, he wasn't even in his dojo anymore...but where is he? Saki stood up and began walking to find a solution for this. As he gone further and further, he was getting frustrated. There was nothing or nobody here.

"Hello? What do you want with me?" Saki shouted, shaking his fist. "I command you to show yourself!" Hopefully this jokester would show himself and he could get riddence of whoever was playing tricks on his mind.

In an instance, a dark cloud began to discend from the mist. It got darker and darker until Saki was shocked to see who it was. It was him! At least in Utrom form, inside a battered up armor machine.

_What in the world is going on?_

"Hello Saki." His other counterpart greeted him. Saki glared. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it ovbious Saki? I'm you, from a different demension anyway." The Shredder repiled. "Sorry to burst in on you on you're time of despair, but I couldn't help but hear your delima about having some plan?"

"What's it to you?" Saki snapped.

"Well, aren't we being snappy." Shredder smirked.

"Listen you, I don't have time for this. I am in a middle of something-"

"Will that something have to do with how to conquer Earth and the universe?" Shredder asked, making Saki open his mouth in surprise. "Because if it is, maybe I could be of some assistance?"

"Hmmm.." Saki poundered about it. He shouldn't trust this imposter. How could he be in service to helping him? And what's in it for him?

As if The Shredder read past his thoughts, he added, "I don't need any money. I don't want any money. Where I come from, _I'm_ the ruler of the planets, the sun and the stars. People worship me! If you let me help you, you can accomplished that same dream I have back here. Its full-proof and your enemies, so I hear is these turtles, won't be able to stop it."

That got Saki's attention. He nod his head. "Go on...I'm listening."

The Shredder, still smirking, stepped forward and began filling Saki in on his plan. "It's quite simple. All you have to do is this..."

The next thing Saki knew, he was back on his knees in where he has been. No gray mist or emptiness or any signs of that annoying imposter who claimed to be the Shredder.

But all of a sudden, he was thankful for this ally. He had open an oppertunity and a promise that could as well be fuilling. He had to work quickly. Saki smirk, stood up and pressed a button.

"Yes Master Shredder?"

"Hun! Gather your best men. We have a mission to do and complete as soon as possible!"

"Yes Sir! I'm on the case."

"Excellent!" Saki said as he went for his armor. _Tonight would be the night then. _He thought. It would be the nice that he would proceed with part one of his ultimate plan.


End file.
